Always Watching: A TribeTwelve Fanfic
by Nellie Fauste
Summary: A warning to those who are unaware, this is NSFW, so be warned. Comments and Critiques are definitely appreciated, especially because this is the first thing I've written in about a year… I'M SO SORRY ADAM! I needed something to do whilst waiting for the Gods of editing and rendering to create quality … . Please find it in your heart to forgive me...


I'm lying in bed. It's 3.30 am. I hear a creak and slam, like an old wooden cabin door opening and closing from the other side of my wall. Slowly, the door to my closet eases open. A mound of darkness slithers toward the foot of my bed. I peer over the covers, fear nearly paralyses me. I had planned for an event such as this. I snatch my bat leaning on my bedside table. Arming myself and raising my weapon, I wait silently to catch a glimpse of the bedroom intruder. As expected, the silhouette of a head materialized at the end of my bed.

"PEEKABOO MOTHERFUCKER." Squeezing my eyes shut, I swung the bat full force. I hear a deep _thunk_. Feeling like I conquered this horrifying dilemma, I slowly open my eyes once again.

The silhouette was still there, now standing. It had caught my bat. Slowly working the bat out of my shaking grasp, it began to approach me. It flung my bat behind him, where it hit the wall and clattered to the floor, useless.

The silhouette looked down so I was staring up into its glowing lenses. Its pinprick pupils bore down on me, seemingly seeing straight into my soul. It reached out to touch my cheek, sliding sharpened nails ever so lightly across my pale skin. It's fingers were ice to my quickly blushing cheeks.

The silhouette continues to descend upon me, as it's frosty fingers creep up under my covers. I can feel the cold hands travel up, making curious, gentle contact as it ascends. It starts at my ankles, caressing up my legs, my bottom, making its way up until its hands are on my hips and it is completely on top of me, pressing me closer to it's chilly flesh. I gaze straight into the apparition's glowing lenses, as it stares back emotionlessly.

Suddenly, the figure bares its teeth, curling into a sly grin as I feel the hem of my nightgown begin to levitate. "Am I interrupting?" the creature growled hungrily, nuzzling my ear. "Too bad". I felt his icy touch explore my body curiously. He seemed to be enjoying taking in the human form, as though my body was a rare treat meant to be cherished. As his fingers slipped into my moist crotch, I shuddered. The silhouette released an excited cry of discovery.

I felt his tongue slide up the side of my face as the creature began to play with me. He giggled in amusement as I squirmed and moaned in pleasure, slowly pumping two fingers up and down, feeling my wetness coat his hands. "You humans are so entertaining" he cackled, wrapping his serpentine tongue around the fingers that had penetrated me, taking in the flavour excreted by my pleasure. "And so delicious…"

Grabbing my neck, the figure pushed me into a sitting position. He spread my legs. The creature inspected my exposed vagina, and slowly massaged my clitoris with his finger. "Don't be frightened, Swain told me what to do" he cooed, attempting to comfort me. His gaze softened, sympathetic to my obvious fear.

I whimpered as his grip on my neck tightened. He moved his head down, and using both his fingers and long, thin tongue, began to vigorously stimulate me. I moaned as he began nipping hard at my private parts, letting the blood drip down onto my yellow bed sheets and into his eager mouth. He lapped it up with an appetite, licking and sucking the wounds he inflicted upon me. I can feel his tongue tickle me inside, slowly working me up to a climax.

I let out a cry of pleasure, feeling the growing wetness inside me about to explode. Responding to this, he abruptly stopped and withdrew. The silhouette unbuttoned its jeans and slid out its erect cock, stroking it thoughtfully. His hand returns to my neck, restraining me down to the bed once again.

The silhouette dipped his throbbing erection into my now-bleeding sex. He gasped in surprise at the pleasure of physical contact. Panting in anticipation, he plunged himself deep into me, tearing my vagina in two with the rampant thickness of his hard cock. He began to pump slowly, testing my limits. I whimpered as the tip slid against the furthest reaches within me.

Suddenly, in a moment of sheer ecstasy, he thrust harder and faster, using his inhuman qualities to his advantage. Lifting my leg and forcing himself down on top of me, he began pounding my pussy more violently. I could feel its cock expand and contract with every plunge. Strangely, it was as cold as his fingers when we first began, and never became any warmer. This only served to pleasure me more.

I screamed in bliss as we orgasm in unison, feeling his frosty ejaculate mix with the warmth of my juices. . . He sighed and collapsed on top of me in ecstasy as we both lay shaking as one. He grabbed my hips to pull himself closer to my face. I allowed his meandering tongue to venture across my lips, granting him unrepressed access to my mouth.

"Wha-what are you?" I managed to ask between ragged breaths and frantic tonguings.

"I am The Observer" he whispered in my ear. And as quickly as he entered, The Observer departed, as though he vanished into thin air. I heard the closet door close softly. "I'll be watching".

I hope he is.


End file.
